1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a key box construction having a strength which enables any unjust cancellation to be certainly prevented.
2. Background of the Art
An existing dial type key box has a construction, in which two or more dials each having numbers 0:9 are set to determined voluntary figures (a secret code number) to rotate (open) a door. However, since the door cannot be taken away from the key box, setting of the numbers, and mounting on the wall or the like are difficult to carry out, and moreover, making the construction which allows the rotary shaft to be removed with an operator's hand, was impossible as viewed in terms of strength.
Furthermore, since a shackle was difficult to detach, and mounting the key box on the wall or the door of a building was troublesome, making it serve a double purpose of a hanging-down type and a wall-mounted type was impossible. Moreover, when ones like credit cards are stored, there were problems, one being that of such a card leaning on the inner wall so that the card is difficult to take out, and the other being a problem that the card obstructs, so that a key, a finger ring or the like are difficult to store. Moreover, external appearance, that is, an outer cover in the case of a hanging-down type, is covered with rubber or resin to prevent the object on which the key box is mounted from being damaged; however, this was one which spoils the aesthetic appearance thereof.